


twelve things to know

by rosebud1000



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Fluff, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: twelve things to know about kai, as told by cinder; twelve things to know about cinder, as told by kai. Jacinter written and about to be published, Cresswell coming soon, Wolflet eventually.
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. kai

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally published February 2019 on fanfiction.net, under the same username. I'm planning on updating this there and here, but only posting *new* works here.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, reviews give me life, thanks for reading  
> -rosebud

twelve things to know about cinder

1\. she has freckles,  
so light kai can only see them  
when he’s kissing her.  
:::  
2\. she keeps her hair in a ponytail  
most of the time;  
when she takes it down,  
it’s beautiful.  
:::  
3\. her favorite flower  
is a marigold.  
:::  
4\. she hates dresses,  
so much that she changed out of it  
for the wedding reception.  
:::  
5\. after she abdicated, people didn’t know  
what to call her: she thought  
princess selene was fine, and  
hated being called daren-blackthorne.  
:::  
6\. she has a list of baby names  
somewhere (kai has never seen it,  
but he is certain it exists).  
:::  
7\. she has used “i was cleaning my foot,  
and had to reattach it,”  
as an excuse for being late to meetings.  
:::  
8\. she came to visit after months on luna,  
and arrived just as the sun rose--  
she was gorgeous.  
:::  
9\. her cooking  
is like a skunk let loose  
in a kitchen.  
:::  
10\. she buys kai a new colored hoodie every year,  
“so they don’t catch on and recognize you.”  
:::  
11\. she is determined to one day design,  
program, build, and drive her own  
podship.  
:::  
12\. kai loves her beyond all reason.


	2. cinder

twelve things to know about kai

1\. he is incredibly dorky.  
:::  
2\. when he got his blocker,  
cinder realized  
how much  
she would miss  
his bioelectricity.  
:::  
3\. if there is music, he will ask her  
to dance. she will  
say yes.  
:::  
4\. he knows exactly where  
the most sensitive spot on her neck  
is.  
:::   
5\. he visited luna once.  
and even though   
the sun was set  
she could’ve sworn  
it was out.  
:::  
6\. his eyes almost seem to  
change color.  
:::  
7\. he gets weirdly invested  
in net dramas.  
:::  
8\. there’s a balcony (invisible   
to the rest of the world)  
where he hides if he just  
needs to.  
:::  
9\. cinder thinks there is  
nothing cuter  
than when he  
smiles.   
:::  
10\. his hair is so soft, and cinder  
will never not like running her fingers through it.  
:::  
11\. he wants a daughter  
more than anything  
in the world.  
:::  
12\. cinder will never stop loving him.


	3. jacin

twelve things to know about winter

1\. she is insanely beautiful  
with wet hair.  
:::  
2\. she looks like she’s flying  
even when she’s walking.  
:::  
3\. she dances  
and for a moment,  
the world seems to  
stop.   
:::  
4\. she makes jacin  
believe in fairytales.  
:::  
5\. her first time on earth,  
she gazed in wonder  
at life. he gazed in wonder  
at her.  
:::  
6\. she hums when she   
paints.  
:::  
7\. even though she loves  
their trips to earth  
luna is her home,  
and she would never leave.  
:::  
8\. her favorite animal  
is a snowy owl.  
:::  
9\. there’s something so captivating  
about the way she moves,  
so graceful and calm.  
:::  
10\. she falls asleep  
the moment her head  
hits her pillow.   
:::  
11\. jacin bought her an easel  
for her birthday one year-  
it took them two hours  
to assemble it.  
:::  
12\. jacin will love her forever.


	4. winter

twelve things to know about jacin

1\. sometimes,  
people ask her  
why she fell in love with him-  
she doesn't know, either.  
:::  
2\. jacin is always able  
to calm her down.  
:::  
3\. he would happily spend all day  
reading, and winter  
would happily spend all day  
watching him.  
:::  
4\. he is scared of bees.  
:::  
5\. when he studies, he has  
the most concentrated,  
adorable look on his face.  
:::  
6\. he loves it when she gives him  
flowers.  
:::  
7\. she can read his emotions  
no matter how much  
he tries to hide them.  
:::  
8\. he could talk for hours  
about random things he  
researches when he's bored.  
:::  
9\. his kisses feel like snowflakes.  
:::  
10\. she once splattered green paint across his face;  
the look on his face was priceless.  
:::  
11\. when winter has nightmares,  
he just hugs her closer-  
and that's all he needs to do.  
:::  
12\. winter loves him more than she could ever say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is where my prewriting ends. Be warned that ch. 1 & 4 were originally published a full year apart.  
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed these 4 chapters, and that I don't make you wait too long for cresswell (next on the list).  
> -Rosebud


End file.
